It was very much becoming a problem
by ChocMintHearts
Summary: Remus has a little problem, and starts a plan to get over it, that is until Sirius intrupts. Sirius and Remus Pairing.


It was very much becoming a problem, Remus Lupin, mused, this little crush on his best friend, Sirius Black. Who was currently hanging upside down…in mid air…in the middle of the Charms classroom, though at least nothing was on fire, but then again, Snape wasn't in the room.

It was very much becoming a problem because, instead of telling Sirius to "_get the hell down before he brained himself_" he was sitting in his seat, pleasantly thinking about how cute Sirius looked hanging upside down, slightly flushed in the face and grinning mischievously. Remus also had a sneaking suspicion his expression was something along the lines of a goofy, love struck smile. This was very much a problem indeed.

Soon it was going to be so bad that Remus was in danger of finding himself happily watching from the sidelines as Sirius pranked Snape, thinking something ridiculous, possibly "_aww, he looks so cute when he focuses, perhaps I should hold his books so that when Snape attempts to run away Sirius won't be hindered by them_."

Something had to be done and soon, or Remus was going to go crazy, or become obsessed with Sirius and follow him around like those Hufflepuff girls. Remus heaved a sigh of relief that he hadn't become that desperate yet. It just so happened that Sirius was going the same place he wanted to go, nothing more. He was still sane.

Well generally speaking, the times when Sirius would casually look at him and make everything Remus had been thinking scatter away and it was all he could do not to drool didn't count. Except for the fact that these occurrences were happening more and more, Remus would have just ignored his little problem, until it became apparent it was a big problem.

He had to get over Sirius. It was painfully obvious, and, although Remus's left eye started to twitch at the very idea, he knew it was all he could do. Sirius would never return his feelings and Remus couldn't blame him, who would want to get involved with a moody boy who's idea of a good time was studying and oh yeah, was a werewolf to boot.

Avoidance had been Remus's first idea to try and get over his crush…except because of the existence of the map, something Remus was on the verge of burning, he could never avoid any of the Marauders for too long. Either James would burst into where ever he was to ask a question about Lily and Sirius would be tagging along, or Sirius would burst in proclaiming he was bored and wanted to play fetch.

Also the fact that the two boys shared a room that Remus eventually had to come back to every night hindered the avoidance tactic quite a bit. Especially since Sirius had decided of late to say awake to wait for Remus to walk in from his prefect's duties or studying in the library to have a nice little chat. It was torture.

It was time for more drastic measures. Except thinking while being in the same room with Sirius hadn't been working very well of late so it was time to brain storm somewhere else.

So with that thought, Remus stood, flicked his wand, bringing Sirius done to the floor slightly harder than he intended, and left the classroom, ignoring the calls from the puzzled Marauder's. Joining the throngs of students running to the Great Hall for lunch Remus pushed the pain aside and set out for the start of "Operation, Get Over Sirius Black."

Though maybe skipping lunch would be wise, Sirius looked so cute when he ate, and drank pumpkin juice, and smiled, and breathed…

Remus was so hiding in the library.

He lasted 20 minutes, although he reasoned with himself that it was a good start and, shaking slightly because of excessive sugar quill consumption to satisfy his hunger, he rose from his chair, hiccupping with laughter, and started towards the door.

_12 sugar quills was really 10 to many to consume within 20 minutes_, Remus noted as he walked down the empty hallway, jumping slightly after every step because of the slight sugar high.

It would also be just his luck that he saw Sirius and jumped him, because as all the Marauders had long ago learnt, a hyper up Remus was like a drunken Sirius. Excessively happy, very friendly, and with absolutely no self control. The start of OGOSB was going oh so well. The only thoughts he'd had in regards to the plan was 'take a cold shower whenever…needed' Remus thought it needed a little bit of altering, because if that was the plan he might as well move into the shower now.

Also the thought of living in the shower had sent Remus into such a fit of giggles he'd decided it might be time to move on from the library before he was gently thrown out the door.

"Ah, Remus…are you okay?" said a warm voice from behind Remus and he turned to smile widely at Hunter Wood, who raised his eyebrow in slight surprise at Remus's expression.

"I'm great, well not great exactly, I have a little problem but I'm dealing with it. Why? Do I not seem great?'

'You seem…happy, except in a scary way.'

"Why thank you." Remus said in delight. Smiling even wider, which Hunter hadn't realized was possible; Remus walked forward and linked arms with the stunned boy, and started too bound down the corridor, hauling Hunter along for the ride.

'You know I could really go for some pumpkin pie.' Remus enthused, flinging himself and Hunter around a corner, 'and maybe some mud cake, I do like mud cake.'

'Right, okay why don't you go get some mud cake and…I'll stay here' Hunter managed to pant out as he ran to keep up with Remus, lest he lose his arm. Remus just smiled, and Hunter started to compose his last will and testimony.

A voice startled Remus out of his happy bounding bubble and he looked around to see Sirius standing further down the hallway holding the map.

_Note to self: BURN_, was the only though Remus had before he properly caught sight of Sirius; it was a Sirius who looked rather angry. Sirius when angry was something to see, a nerve started to tick near his jaw, and his eyes got all dark…and Remus felt a need to sit down and fan himself.

Unfortunately for Remus thought turned to action in his sugar addled state and dropping to the stone floor he only registered midway that Hunter was still attached to his arm and the sudden downward tug had sent the poor boy craning to the floor, right into Remus.

'Oof' was all Remus managed before Hunter's weight was lifted off him, and sent crashing into the opposite wall by a heavy breathing Sirius. A Sirius, who while looking sexy, also kinda looked scary. A lot scary, especially since he was coming closer, grabbing Remus's arm, pulling him along the hallway and up a flight of stairs.

Remus didn't feel so hyper anymore. Apparently fearing for your life was a good sugar sobering aid, good to know for future reference.

'Padfoot…? Is there um…something the matter? Or is slowing down an option at the moment, cos not to complain and all, since you look slightly homicidal at the moment, but I'm losing circulation in my arm.'

Sirius ignored him and abruptly changed direction, angrily pacing back the way they had just come, and then suddenly turned and charged back down. Remus felt a hard yank on his upper arm and then he was flying into a room and crash landing on a bed.

The Room of Requirement.

Remus was very grateful to the Room of Requirement, it had saved his arse a lot of times, and even provided him with some helpful books for study but he just had to wonder if maybe the room was a little sadistic because every time Sirius and him went in together a bed appeared.

Not just any bed, but a bed covered in roses. It didn't matter what they said they needed the room for, studying, hiding; there was always that damn bed. The room was officially out to get him. Turning back to Sirius Remus realized that maybe this time it wasn't just the room that wanted his existence on the planet to cease, from the look on Sirius face he too wanted to make Remus suffer.

'Why the hell were you walking down the hallway linking arms with Hunter Wood? Something you want to tell me Remus? Like I don't know, how long you two have been going out!' Sirius ranted, pacing back and forth in front of Remus who sat on the bed slack jaw at his friend, who seemed to really have hit the crazy corner and speed right on past to having hallucinations. Slowly getting up and moving toward Sirius Remus touched his shoulder.

'Sirius I –'

Sirius whirled around and forcefully pushed Remus away from him, 'No! Don't lie to me…just don't…it should be me! You should be with me!' and then Sirius was kissing him, clinging to Remus like he was everything and Remus felt something inside of him break free and it was like everything was wonderful, amazing, spectacular.

Remus moaned low in his throat as Sirius's tongue entangled with his own and his skin tingled as Sirius's hand traveled a hot path under his shirt up to the now amazingly sensitive skin of his back and Remus's own hand clutched at Sirius's hip to bring the boy closer. Remus's vocabulary was losing words by the minute and all he could think was _how fucking fabulous this felt _and how much he never wanted it to stop. Of course the need to breathe got in the way of the whole, never separating idea but the boys only drew scant millimeters away, their lips still brushing as they panted for air. Sirius's eyes were closed and as they fluttered open Remus saw regret in their depths and felt Sirius's body stiffen slightly in his arms.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…attack you. God you must hate me' Sirius whispered, not meeting Remus's eyes.

Remus smiled, and moved his hand from where it gripped Sirius's hip to Sirius's hand, bringing it up to where Remus's heart was and pressed forward so that Sirius could feel his heart and Remus's beating in sync, both of them racing. Smoothing butterfly kisses on the soft skin of Sirius face, Remus whispered 'I'm not sorry, I'm only sorry that you stopped.' Feeling Sirius shiver against him, his heart pounded faster as Sirius moved his head slightly to bring Remus's lips back in contact with his and the two boys moved and stumbled back onto the bed.

Remus was suddenly more grateful to the Room of Requirement then he ever thought possible. God bless that sadistic, wonderful room, for the bed…although he still wasn't to sure about the rose petals.


End file.
